Our Superfamily, the Avengers
by LittleMissDarkside
Summary: the Avengers are normal people. Despite the publicity surrounding the battle in New York, they are just normal people. And they are a family. This follows the adventures after, from the good to the bad.
1. Chapter 1: Steve and JARVIS' talk

Our Superfamily, the Avengers

Chapter 1

Steve would be awake constantly at night wondering. With his baby boy Peter on his chest and his husband snuggled up against his side, he still wondered. During rain, snow, and sleet, he would think. Even if JARVIS was making that mechanical humming sound that would send Tony and Peter to sleep, he'd lay down in his bed wondering. Just dreaming with his eyes open.

"Mr. Rogers, are you okay? Do you need assistants?" JARVIS whispered. He knew that Peter was with them in the bed. He always knew and that's why Peter would call him 'Uncle Jar'. Steve slowly moved Peter to nestle against Tony's head. He did that weird thing when he'd throw his legs out so he was basically holding his dad's head against his stomach. Steve would snicker if he knew that it'd be low enough not to wake the two.

"No, JARVIS. I'm not physically old, yah know." He said rubbing his hand down his face. He was stiff actually. It might have been the fact that they had been working so long on Peter's new room. It could have been the deep thoughts he had while laying down. He fixed his bunched muscles and turned to a screen that had popped up with the time. _2o'clock in the morning. _Also referred to (and out of the earshot of baby Peter) ass o'clock.

"Have you been thinking again?" JARVIS asked with sincerity in his robotic voice. Steve never understood how he seemed to be able to sound like that. 2012, a clusterfuck technology. He sighed and moved to the changing station that Tony installed before Steve could nag him for one. He smiled at a small wall of photos they had. They have only had the 5 month old for three months, but they had a giant gallery of family photos in the living room and the changing station.

"You always seem to know Jarvis. That's my favorite trait. Can you guess about what because I can't remember?" Steve really couldn't. A picture of Peter and Tony from when Peter was introduced to Scrubs and Toy Story had wiped his memory of his late night thoughts. Moments like though always reminds him that's what he misses. He misses the family he had during the war. He misses the brotherly teasing he had with Bucky. That warm feeling he got when he saw Peggy smile. Just everyone was missed.

"Is it Miss Carter and Mr. Barnes? Is it your family and friends in general?" JARVIS asked in a calm voice. But it had a tinge of 'if-you-lie-I'll-always-know.' Steve sighed and looked at the screen. He thought about the face behind it. If it even had a face. He would think he would look like Stephen Fry and yes, surprisingly, Steve knew who he was.

"Yes, JARVIS, it's always been them. I wonder, what if Peggy saw me with Tony and Pete? I knew she would accept it, but I always thought that we could get something good going on. And Bucky, dear ol' Bucky. I would think if he'd accept me and my family. I mean, Bucky would always stick by me, but he lived and died in the 40s.." Steve said sitting on the stool next to the changing station.

"I know Peggy would accept you for who you are. Bucky, you have to think. Has been there every moment throughout the war? Did he prefer Steve to Captain America when you were back at base? Of course he was. So he would accept it. Might be a bumpy road for a while, but he'd understand. The real question is: Would you leave now to go back?" JARVIS said. He silenced himself when he heard little Peter stir from where he had his butt snuggling the top of Tony's head. Steve moved to pick up the baby and rock him back to sleep before he made a fuss.

The brown hair that was darker than his and lighter than Tony's fell on his face. His cheeks were red and he had pink tinged lips. He had the more peaceful and elegant features when he was asleep. Steve looked at Tony. He was shirtless with black pajama bottoms. He was now snuggled into the pillow.

"No. I'd stay. For them, for me," Steve trailed off and started again, "-for love."


	2. Chapter 2: Tony and Steve talk

Our Superfamily, the Avengers

Chapter 2

"JARVIS said you couldn't sleep last night. Do you want to talk?" Tony said handing Steve the bottle he had prepared for Peter. It was almost 10 and he had dodged this conversation all day like a bullet. Steve just shrugged and checked the temperature of the milk. When he got Peter into a regular rhythm, he smiled a shy smile.

"Not really. He helped me figure it out." Steve said rocking back and forth. JARVIS really did help last night. Sometimes he wondered if there was an actual person behind that machine, voicing real human opinion. Steve always could count on JARVIS to keep a secret when he needed him to.

"Please, Steve. Don't leave me in the dark. If you have something bothering you, I want to be there to help out. JARVIS shouldn't be the only person – thing – looking out for you." Tony said, taking Peter from Steve's arms and rocking him back and forth. He rubbed his tummy and burped him. Tony let a small smile slip and turned back to his husband.

"Tony, are you sure?"

"I'm positive, Cap."

Steve took one of those ridiculously long breathes that you only saw on those sickening teen shows. He looked at his husband and his baby. He thought about last night and started to recollect every detail.

"I thought about if Bucky and Peggy were alive. I knew Peggy would but would Bucky accept me? I mean, would he accept our family? We had been through a lot and I would want his approval." Steve said looking towards the windows. They gave a clear view of today's New York, not the one that he had grew up with. The one he was hoping to come back to after the war ended.

"I see." Tony said continuing to rock the sleeping infant. He was asleep, so he took him back to the nursery for bed. When came back, he saw Cap standing against the kitchen counter, looking out the window at the skyline again.

"Would like to go back?" Steve turned to see Tony holding a small cube in his hand. It was metallic with a blue light glowing off of it. It would fade and then brighten. Steve tore his eyes from the cube and looked at Tony questionably.

"I've been working on this for a while. I know you miss everyone. Your family, Bucky, even Peggy. I could send you back to them." Tony said holding out the cube for Steve to take. Steve walked across the room slowly, inch by inch, he came closer. When he was standing right in front of the dark haired man, he took the cube into his hand and inspected it.

"There's one problem though. Once you go back, you can't come here again. I mean, to 2012. You can't return. I only want to make you happy and if this is what it takes, so be it. Say hi to my father for me." Tony said smiling softly. He kissed Steve gently, catching him off guard.

Leave and never be able to come back? He couldn't do that, not to Tony, Peter, or himself. No matter how much he want to save Bucky or go on that date with Peggy. He, with all super strength he had, threw the cube against the wall. It shattered like fragile glass.

"I can't leave you, Peter, Pepper, JARVIS, or even the team. That would be worst then going on with Peggy or Bucky. It would be hell." Steve said softly. He tilted Tony's head back and kissed him again. He was never going to leave, no matter how much his past wanted him to.

Tony smiled at him. He might've sounded selfish, but he'd lock Cap in a room for the rest of his young life before he'd let him leave him. Even if he would be able to see him when he was born. His father wouldn't even hug him, let alone see one of his creations. But he created Captain America.

Steve has always been his own man.


	3. Chapter 3: Tasha and Clint's Errands

Our Superfamily, the Avengers

Chapter 3

Clint and Natasha, master assassins. Hmmm, what can we say about them, besides their professions, that won't get us killed? Okay, let's start with this.

They're different. They aren't romantically involved. They're just really close. Everyone says that they're like brother and sister. Wonder Twins, if you're feeling lucky. They are more than happy to confirm this. Well, except the Wonder Twins part. They draw the line on that.

"Clint, get off your ass! We have to make a run for Steve and Tony!" Natasha yelled, bursting into her partner's room. They lived in the Stark Towers (It's actually the Avengers Tower now, but do you really think that Tony would let _that_ name slide?) The whole team lived there. Even Loki lived there, who was made mortal by Odin and then was cast out. He became a common fixture. He was trusted, but not to the maximum.

"Is it Peter? Or is Tony being an ass again?" Clint asked before sitting up in his bed. His swearing earned a little kick to the chin by said baby. Peter had a little pout and he had his arms crossed, exactly how Tasha taught him. That made Clint irritated and strongly affectionate, all at once. Irritated because he knew that when he would use that constantly when he was older. Then there was strongly affectionate because, you got to hand it to him, it was freaking adorable.

"I'm sorry, Pete. But, yah know, your aunt Nattie cursed when she came in." Clint said, turning the tables on the red head. Peter seemed to agree, because he crossed his arms to his chest again and sent a strong scowl to the usually behaved woman.

"Touché, Barton. Touché." She said sitting the little baby onto his lap. She sat next to him and gave him a none too pleasant nougie. The man grimaced and tried (only to fail miserably) to fix his hair. He would get up to get a brush, but Peter had buried his face into Clint's chest. If he didn't know any better, he'd think the boy just really loved the smell of 'night sweat' in the morning. The kid was re_ally sleepy._

"God, did he even get to sleep at all last night?" Clint asked; worry breaching his normally cool and organized demeanor. He would only keep the tough exterior up when he was on the job, but when it came to Peter, it would crack and he'd show affection like no other. When it came to Peter's sleep patterns, they were sporadic, though it would always end with him asleep with Captain America and Iron Man plush toys. It would scare the daylights out of Steve and, even though he really had no place to criticize his son's sleeping habits, Tony would go through every worst case scenario in his head.

"That's what we have to go for. The doctor has a prescription formula for this at the pharmacy. Plus we need to get some stuff for Bruce's birthday and –"

"Holla up, holla up, holla up, holla up, holla up! Please will you tell me that he knows that we are having a party? I don't want to have to repeat last year. I love Bruce but jeez!" Clint exclaimed, tightening his grip on Peter. The baby gave his aunt and uncle questioning looks. Natasha and Clint gave one good look to the kid and then looked at each other. They did rock, paper, scissors to see who would do the honors of explaining last year. Clint got the duty, to the horror of Tasha.

"Let's just say, Uncle Bruce turned green, mean, and a wrecking machine." Peter nodded like he understood every word said. The bit he left out was that 'the other guy' could've destroyed the whole Avengers Tower (and if Tony was reading this, he'd go batshit. Damn ego.)He only stopped when he saw little Peter fast asleep despite the commotion. When the others entered the room, Hulk was just watching over the infant.

"Okay, fine. I'll go to the pharmacy, you'll get the party stuff. I hope this goes well."


	4. Chapter 4: Peter the Matchmaker

Our Superfamily, the Avengers

Chapter 4

"I'll take Peter over to the pharmacy. I'll catch up to you at the party store." Clint said, grasping the handle on the stroller to lift it onto the sidewalk. Peter stirred a little and grumbled, giving Clint the stink eye. Clint sticks his tongue out at the toddler and tickled his tummy. Peter's grumpy demeanor faltered and he starts to laugh. Clint smiles and turns back to Natasha.

"Works every time." He proclaims with a smug smile and a wave to Natasha. He heads to the pharmacy with the little one in tow. All he had to do was get the formula and get out. Piece of cake, he said. Well, until he saw Coulson. Phil was in casual attire, something that you couldn't really say you've seen. It was very attractive.

He was going to admit it. He, maybe, was in love with the agent. I mean, he has been his handler ever since he first started at S.H.I.E.L.D. He had the right to say 'in love.' If only he had the right to say it out loud.

"Barton? What are you doing here? And with little Peter?" Phil asked, unfastening the toddler out of his stroller and balancing him on his hip. He started to rock back and forth, forging little giggles from him. Clint stepped closer to smile at the agent and Peter. His hand found Coulson's without hesitation. They stood there for a good three minutes smiling at the brunette child.

Their hands were still hadn't noticed that until they tried to go their separate ways.

"Ha, um, Coulson. You can let go." Clint said, not willing himself to be the first to let go.

"As I recall, I didn't reach for your hand."

"Well, I don't remember reaching for yours!"

Peter is a genius baby. He knew about the tension between Coulson and Barton. He had noticed it the first time he came home to the Avengers Tower (I'm pretty sure that by now, Tony is flipping his lid.) and he saw how they looked at each other. Hell, Peter, Tony, and Steve have had "conversations" about this before. Honestly, it was agitating to the baby.

_No, boys, let me do the honors._ Peter said mentally before leaning back and pushing the distracted adults heads together, smashing their lips together. They were momentarily shocked. They pushed away and looked at the baby with puzzling looks. He raised his eye brow and crossed his arms over his chest, Natasha style.

"Thank you, Peter! Someone had to do that." Tasha exclaimed coming from the pharmacy counter with the formula. She had done everything. Clint gave her an apologetic look and was going to verbally before she cut him off.

"No need. The dissipating sexual tension was a good enough apology." She asked taking the baby from Phil and putting him back in the stroller. She put her hand on her hips and said impatiently, "I'm waiting, bitches." She got a swift kick to her backside from the toddler but she ignored him.

"So, Clint, would like to go to dinner and a movie?" Phil said shuffling his feet and looking down at them. He was nervous and freaking out. He had never actually gone on a date before. With his job and his social awkwardness, he didn't date much. He was waiting for the rejection before his head was being lifted and his lips were kissed. It was light and sweet, full of promise for a happy future.

"I would love to, Phil." Clint proclaimed smiling a 1000 watts smile. Phil smiled back and checked his watch. He had to be gone so he can help Fury.

"Great, um, I gotta go. Sorry, Fury is going to need me. But I'll see you around, right?"

"Yeah, totally." Clint said as Phil walked away. He smiled to himself and kneeled down to see eye to with Peter. He smiled and said, "Thanks kiddo!" He high-fived the kid and kissed his cheek.

_Bitches love me. _Peter thought smirking to himself.


	5. Chapter 5: Breaking the Fourth Wall

Our Superfamily, the Avengers

Chapter 5

Bruce Banner is one half of Science Bros. Blunt introduction, I know. But that's all that can really be said, sadly. Since 'the other guy' showed up, he has really canceled out the most stressful and most unpredictable things in his life. And if you were in attendance to his last birthday celebration, you'd understand why.

"Really, no one's going to ask? So it has to be me huh?" Tony asked. Everyone had just finished eating dinner and was snuggling with their respective people. Natasha and Bruce were single so they sat beside each other like they were brother and sister. Clint and Phil had been dating for a while so Clint was in Phil's lap. Tony had Steve in his while they nursed Peter. Thor and Loki had gone off to bed and I'm pretty sure they weren't sleeping.

A vase broke a couple minutes after they left.

Bruce's birthday was a week away and no one has mentioned the fact that there was going to be a party planned. It was like they wanted a repeat of last year.

"What are you talking about Tony?" Clint asked the man and snuggling a little closer against Phil. If he got any closer, Phil and him would basically be pushed in to the sofa. The pair were inseparable now and sometimes it made Peter ask himself why he thought it was an awesome idea to set them up.

Oh yeah, the sexual tension was intolerable.

"Okay, no one is going to say it. Bruce, you're getting a party. See that was easy, wasn't it?" Steve announced bluntly before kissing husband and going off to bed. He dodged the world's biggest bullet!

Bruce eyes widened and he looked startled. Sensing the distress, Clint jumped up off of Coulson and started to rub at Bruce's back, calming him down gradually. Him and Natasha exchanged looks and then went back to rubbing their startled friend's back.

"And when were you going you going to tell me? I mean do you want me to Hulk out again, especially when Peter is a year old and can remember this tuff now?" Bruce distressed, walking over to pick up Pete. He snuggled him to his chest and kissed his nephew's hair. Bruce can't remember much from last year, but he can remember sitting down and watching over the then 4 month old baby. He slowly changed back.

"We were a couple days before your birthday. We wanted to do something Bruce, without upsetting the Hulk. We wanted you to have fun for once since the incident." Phil piped up when he saw the worried look on the scientist's face.

"Just, please. We'll nothing drastic. It's an intimate affair and I know that's how you'll want it. Just come to the party and see how you like it." Tony asked standing next to Bruce. He was basically pleading and Tony never pleads. Well, unless Steve's mad at him and Peter won't eat. He has his infamous puppy dog eyes too. How are you going to fight that, Bruce?

"I'm not, Tori!" Bruce yelled, breaking the fourth wall. "Okay, I'll come. But will you promise to keep it simple?" Bruce pleaded after he confirmed his attendance to his own birthday party. He pulled out his 'best puppy dog' look himself. How are you going to fight that, Tony?

"I'm not, Tori!" Tony broke the fourth wall with a scream.

_Don't you yell at me! I will write you having a threesome with Bruce and Steve in my next series!_

"You wouldn't?"

_Try me!_

"Guys. No!" Bruce yelled. This was going to be an ordeal.


	6. Chapter 6: Bruce's Birthday

**A/N: Thanks for favoriting this and reviewing it. It really pushes me to write more. I have a huge surprise at the end for you and I will let you get it when you finish the chapter. So, no cheating and reading the bottom. It has a spoiler. What am I missing? Oh yeah. A little heads up: I'm a country girl (born and raised in Southern Virginia.) So, Cheerwine makes an important appearance here only a few times. So if you see it, you have been warned. Enjoy the story!**

Our Superfamily, the Avengers

Chapter 6

The big day. No not a wedding or a birth. It's Bruce's birthday. They carefully planned it out and surprisingly, Tony didn't throw a whole expo for his birthday. He didn't need to explain to Fury why half of the Avengers Tower (Tony's actually okay this name now. Weird.) is in Time Square.

"Bruce, you can come in." He heard Natasha yell. They had set the whole party up in the living room, so he wasn't tempted to watch TV, thus he could be more focused on new experiments.

He braced himself. _Hopefully they didn't go all out. I mean it's just my birthday, _was the only thing that went through his head. He wanted this to be as intimate as possible. No celebrities and, God forbid, no strippers! He slowly turned the doorknob and entered the room. He looked up at the spread.

"Happy birthday, Bruce!" Everyone yelled. It was an amazing birthday already. And if you could see what Bruce saw, you'd agree.

It was a small, intimate party like he wanted. There was a banner (an ironic joke from Peter) with his name on it. It was made by Clint (who knew the guy could draw.) There was balloons and streamers. They even had Cheerwine! It had a cake that was green and purple, with candles that were the same color. I would tell you his age, but then he'd Hulk out on me. And I wouldn't want that nor like it.

"Holy crap, guys! This is amazing! Thank you!" He shout to the roof tops. Everyone was there. There was Clint, Coulson, and Natasha. Tony, Steve, and Peter were there too. Hell, for the fun of it, Pepper and Fury was there with a photograph. He placed it in Bruce's had.

"You'll see this in the lab later. It's stronger grade, so you can do new experiments." He said walking to the punch bowl to get him some of that Cheerwine. Bruce stare at the photograph of a whole new tester. From the picture alone, he couldn't really tell what it was suppose to test. But he didn't care.

"Mr. Banner, isn't this a joyous occasion!" He heard Thor boom with Loki on his arm. He was holding his stomach ad smiling. He pulled Bruce into a gentle hug and then smiled. He whispered in his ear, "I'm pregnant. Would you like to be the godfather?" He pulled back to see the shocked man's eyes. They read a known answer.

"Of course, I would! That would be amazing! Thank you!" He screeched hugging Thor and congratulating them. He smiled 2000 watts. He enjoyed the rest of the night, with plenty of gifts. Pepper and Tony gave him half of Stark Industries, which he took happily. Steve and Peter gave him more clothes (Hulk destroyed a lot of his other ones). Clint and Phil added a bunch of new test tubes and other equipment for the lab. And Natasha, she gave him tickets to go to Cabo with her, just to relax.

This party was better than he thought.

_It was amazing tonight. _He thought to himself when he was ready to turn in for the night. He would have stayed and helped take down the decorations if Peter didn't want to sleep his room tonight. He was had the toddler snuggled to his chest, sleeping.

"I had fun, Peter. Thanks for the clothes." He whispered, kissing him on the cheek. He loved the little guy and he was happy he was the reason that he didn't go any further on his rampage last year. In fact, he really forgot that it had happened at all during the party.

"Wuv you,Uncle Brue." He heard in the dark. His head looked down at the smiling face on his chest. His name was Peter's first word! He felt pride swell in his chest and tears in his eyes.

"I love you too, Peter. I really do." He saying smiling and kissed the kids cheek.

_Happy Birthday, Bruce – Love, the author, Tori._

**A/N: So yeah, Loki is pregnant. I'm going to get into that and how the others react to it. So those chapters might be longer but I'm not really sure if they will be. Also, my surprise. I have considered doing this for a long time and with the feedback I'm getting, I'm definitely doing it! You will get a sequel to this series! So if you review, leave me a storyline in the bottom and it just might be apart of the story. Thank you for reading. Stay nerdy, everybody!**_  
_


	7. Chapter 7: Two Gods and a Baby

**A/N: I am not 100% right now. My stomach is killing me and I know I promised longer chapters, but I can't really bring myself to do it. SO I'm gonna leave you with a cliffhanger ;). Anyway, these events take place before Bruce's party. I will get the time frame back on track as the story progresses. So, thanks for reading and I'll catch you on the other side.**

Our Superfamily, the Avengers.

Chapter 7

How could Loki hide being pregnant? I'm not setting up the chapter, I'm genuinely asking. I mean, Tony must have cameras in all the rooms of the Towers and the world's best voice recorder. He could hear a mouse humping in the wall. Not a good hyperbole? Okay, moving on.  
Where was I? Oh, the fact that Loki's knocked up and that he and Thor have been hiding it so long without Tony announcing it to everyone. You see it was really simple. Loki is the God of Lies and he knows that if he told Thor before Bruce's birthday party, he'd go around yelling it, swinging his hammer (literally). So, Loki kept it to himself. Until the morning sickness kicked in.

"Loki, brother, are you sure your fine? I could get Dr. Banner here if he is needed?" Thor said pleading with his sick brother. He was worried beyond rationality and he was becoming insufferable. I mean, it was only a stomach virus. Right?

Well, on the other side of the bathroom door, Loki was sitting on the marble counter of the sink going mad. More mad than usual, in fact. The type of mad that if you didn't know he was the God of Mischief, you would have him locked into an insane asylum in Gotham City.

Wait, wrong universe. Okay, I got it together now.

"Dear Gods. How could I let this happen?" Loki asked in broken breathes. He was freaking out. It wasn't like he didn't want the baby. He really does, it's the one real thing that he shares with Thor. But what about Odin? Loki knows perfectly well that as soon as Odin hears word of the baby, it will be snatched from his arms. Like he did the others.

"Damn these poisonous thoughts!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. He could do that now that he knew that Thor had left to go to the kitchen to voice his concerns over Loki. He always thought of Thor as the overprotective type. But after all they had been through, why wouldn't he be? From Odin sending Thor to Midgard a mortal, to Loki attacking Midgard, hungry with power and with blood on his hands, they were both overprotective of each other. Now there was one more thing that they had to protect.

"I know your father will do anything to keep you. No matter what your grandfather may try." Loki whispered, talking to his barely developed child. He let a smile stretch out on his face. His child, the one he shall have with Thor. All the thoughts made him giddy.

"Oh, how splendid! You get to meet everyone here." He yelled when he exited the bathroom. He wanted to rest. He would sleep it off and think this through. He wanted to tell everyone. But when was the right time.

"I will think that through later." He said, semi-breaking the fourth wall. _It's like they can read my mind. _Anyway, Loki just talked and talked to his stomach rubbing it and giggling every time it rumbled. He was really hungry. Maybe he could stomach some of Steve's famous French toast. (Ironic isn't it. Captain America making French toast.)

" Oh, you're going to love Uncle Tony, Uncle Steve, Uncle Phil, and Uncle Clint. You're godfather will definitely be Bruce, because I'm kind of thankful that he didn't rearrange my organs when he swung me like a rag doll." Loki said walking to the room's door. He was happy and hungry.

"You're going to love Grandpa Fury.. Then there's Aunt Natasha and Pepper. Maybe I can coax Natasha into teaching you mixed martial arts when you're older." He turned the knob to open the door.

"Everyone will be so excited when they find out I'm pregnant and –" Loki stopped talking when he saw who was standing there. Natasha and Pepper, looking shocked by the news. So much for keeping it secret.

**A/N: Duh, duh, duh! Oh snap, someone knows too much. How will Pepper and Natasha react? How will Loki handle it? Will Steve ever know the complete irony of him making French toast! *calms down* Well, we'll see soon. Future chapters will get longer so don't let me lose you. Thanks for reading and Review!**

**Stay nerdy, everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8: Just Hold Me

**A/N: Hey, guys. I feel much better now! And because of that, you get a long chapter! Yay! Anyway I like to thank you for the feedback and support. All of you are amazing! So enjoy the story and a little warning. They is a lot of pop culture references and fourth wall breaking! The title comes from the song "Just Hold Me" by Maria Mena. It is really beautiful guys and it fits Loki's mood and scenario right now! Plus this went from serious to complete crack! **

Our Superfamily, the Avengers

Chapter 8

"Does anyone else know yet?" Pepper asked after Loki stops puking. He started vomiting rapidly after he saw the shocked looks on their faces when they heard that he was pregnant. It was mostly out of shock, or the baby was angry that its non-existent ear was talked off. He was now lying on the bed with his feet propped up and a cold rag being pressed to his head by Natasha.

"I haven't told a soul yet! I didn't find out until this morning! It came as a complete shock. I conjured up a pregnancy test, took it, and boom! I'm a pregnant God!" Loki answered, holding Pepper's hand while rubbing his hand down his stomach. It really wasn't that simple. He felt a weird connection last night after another "coupling" with Thor. Magic flowed from his hand and it cast an illusion of a child. At first, Loki had written it off as one of the many post-coital visions he usually had. Then when he felt movement in his stomach when he woke up. The rest is unplanned history.

"Well, are you? They need and deserve to know that the guy that tried to take control of the world is knocked up!" Natasha exclaimed, standing up to get Loki some water. He was getting hot and he needed to chill out. I know what you're thinking.

_Hey, Tori. Wouldn't you go berserk if you found out that you were pregnant? _Yes, I would, reader. But I'm not the one pregnant and I'm not the one telling him to chill out, so may we continue? Good.

Where was I? Oh yeah, Natasha asking all them questions. Loki looked at her like she was insane. Loki _was_ going to tell everyone. He just didn't know the right time or place to say it. _Hey, everyone! Thor and I have bumped uglies so much that I'm knocked up! Isn't that great? _Yeah, that wouldn't go over so well.

"Don't you think I know that? Do you really think I plan to leave everyone in the dark, and when the baby is born, I tell them? For a S.H.E.I.L.D. agent, Natasha, you are fucking clueless!" Loki yelled, tears streaming down his face as he clung to a pillow. He was in fetal position, rubbing his stomach, and sobbing. He was trembling tremendously and hw was having all these thoughts racing through his head. Unpleasant ones.

He thought about the many children had. The ones that Odin deemed "too dangerous." They were either cast out or killed, whichever the Allfather saw fit. The one child that they kept is being ridden by Odin. He can't see him or tell him he loves him. He can't even hear him call him "mommy" anymore. Odin has taken that away. And Loki would be damned if he thinks he's getting this one.

"Oh my God, Loki, listen. I'm sorry for getting up in your face. I just wanted to know if you were going to say anything. I know it's a stupid question, but we need to look at all possibilities." Natasha said stroking Loki's cheek, trying to stop the tears. She just wanted to hold him until he stopped trembling. She planted a kiss to Loki's cheek and got into the bed beside him.

"I'm going downstairs to get phone a doctor. You're going to need prenatal vitamins. Save some room for me in the bed, okay?" she said jokingly. And before you know it, she was out the door.

Loki snuggled into Natasha's embrace and stopped crying. After what he had done to Clint, he still wondered why she was so fond of him. I mean, wouldn't you go apeshit if you were in the radius of the guy that tried to destroy you using your best friend? Yeah, I thought so.

"Loki, I know what you're thinking. While I still want to rip you a new one in the worst way, you make Thor happy. And since Jane decided to up and leave him, he has really needed that. Look, I'm not going to say that I love you or I hate you, I just care about you. And that's all you're getting. So shut up and go to sleep." She explained in one breath before going to sleep herself

Loki did as she said went on to sleep. He knew that he was going to have night mare (he had terrible one's in his earlier pregnancies) so it was good to have someone to hold him while he went through them.

And Natasha was just that warm!

_Meanwhile, in Pepper's office…_

"Okay. Uh huh. That would be nice. Okay, that you Dr. Ryan." Pepper said, hanging up the phone and packing the rest of her stuff up, so she can get back to Loki and Tasha as soon as possible. She was tired and really needed break. Besides, Thor's bed was softer than a bitch!

_Wow, Pepper, you need to stop watching DashieXP._

"I heard that, Tori!" she yelled breaking the fourth wall.

_You were supposed, Pep. I did that intentionally. Now, can we get our asses back to the story?_

Pepper sighed and walked out of her office with everything she needed. She just wanted to get to the room and sleep. But, Steve just didn't' want that.

"Mrs. Potts, I've been looking for you? Can you answer something for me?" Steve said stopping her when she was close to Loki's bedroom door. She huffed a frustrated breath and turned to the confused Captain.

"Fine and call me Pepper. Mrs. Potts makes me feel like a MILF." She answered. She then turned to the confused captain.

"Okay, first, what's a MILF? Second, do you know anything about Norse mythology? Thor came down and said that Loki was getting sick and paler than usual. It sounds like he's pregnant. Can Gods even get knocked up?" Steve said in a haste, sweating bullets. The guy could get worked up over a lot of things.

"Tori, stop criticizing me!" He yelled breaking the fourth wall too.

_Oh my God! Will you guys just stop breaking the fourth wall? You're throwing off my grooze! Steve, I am not criticizing you at all. I'm just stating a fact. You care a lot about people and get worried about them. That's what everyone love's about you._

"Well, thanks!"

_No prob. Can I get back to the story, please? Thank you, hun._

Anyway, Pepper looked like she had seen a ghost. While Steve was busy breaking walls, she was contemplating telling him about Loki. _I made a promise, but lying to Steve just doesn't feel right. Maybe, I should tell him. It would be better him than Thor or Tony._

"Okay, to start, you need to go to the theatre in the basement. Look for "American Pie" and watch that. Then you will understand. Secondly, yes, in Norse mythology, Loki can get pregnant. And this stay between you and me." Pepper said backing away from the door and pulling Steve with her. She looked down the hallways to make sure everything was clear. She then turned back to Steve and revealed the truth.

"Loki is pregnant. Steve, please don't tell anyone that he is or that you knew. I promised to keep the secret but lying to you isn't right. You are a caring person and we love you for that."

_Told ya!_

"I know you did, Tori." Steve answered back.

"Okay, what I was saying is, if you keep the secret, you will be doing everyone a huge favor. Loki is scared that Odin is going to come and take this child away like he did in the stories. I'm just looking out for him. Can you make that promise to not tell?" Pepper said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Of course, Pep. I could never tell something no one needs to hear." He said. Pepper started to walk off. He stopped her with his voice.

"By the way, I'll be damned if I let Odin do that to Loki again. I can definitely promise that!"

**A/N: Yes, I am about to corrupt Steve! *maniacal cackling* Any who, the pop culture references were American Pie and DashieXP! He has a main channel, a vlog channel, and an awesome gaming channel! He's hilarious too! Check it out on Youtube! I felt like putting a protective Steve and Natasha in there too, so this is the product of all this! Oh and by the way guys, the doctor is named after a friend of mine on tumblr, whose birth name is actually Loki! So, why not make him an original character!**

**Again, thank you for reading. Feel free to Review, leave your sequel storylines in the Review too and I just might use it in the sequel! Bye, guys and Stay Nerdy!**


	9. Chapter 9: When You're Expecting

**A/N: It's finally here! A new chapter I have been working on for forever. I'm sorry I haven't posted an update in over two weeks. I've really been busy with planning Back to School stuff. So, sit back and enjoy the show!**

After their little chat, Steve went on his way. He had meant it when he said that he'd protect Loki and Thor's child from Odin. He didn't know why he would take it so seriously. Maybe it was because he believed that someone should always have a family. Or it could be the fact that Loki made Thor happy and a child will make him thrilled. He knows that feeling all too well.

"Oh, there you are, my friend! I have been looking for you for ages!" he heard a familiar voice boom from down the hall. Guess who it was? Yeah, it was Thor.

"Thor, buddy, I've only been gone for five minutes." Steve said to the God. Thro raised his eyebrow and gave Steve a look. Oh, the timeline in Asgard is different. Wait, how could it be so different if he was here. Unless….

"Thor, did you leave Midgard?" the supersoldier said, tapping his foot in a nervous rhythm. Thor got an uneasy look on his face and scratched the back of his head. He shrugged and looked like a nervous preteen going on their first date. Steve's mouth dropped open.

"You did go back! Thor, I thought you said that you hated Odin for what he did to Loki! What is the possible reason for you to go back? And how did you leave, go wherever you went, and then come back without JARVIS noticing?" Steve rambled and screeched. If only you could know why I'm worried, then you would understand why you could never go back.

"I had to see a healer. Loki's condition has worsened dramatically and in a short time frame. I had to know what he had. I was stressed! I had Bruce turn JARVIS off so he wouldn't alert Loki or anyone else." Thor explained frantically, leaning against the wall, making the frame creak from the pressure. Steve winced at the sound and thought to himself. So, that's why JARVIS didn't ask any questions after I talked to Pepper. Wait a second, Bruce covered for Thor? Well, that's new. He jumped out of his own head when he saw the look on Thor's stressed face.

"And what did they say, big guy?" Steve asked nervously, shuffling his feet slightly. Please don't say he's pregnant!

"She said it could be nothing more than the Midgardian ailment named "the flu." She said it won't hurt him since it really doesn't hurt you so much anymore." Thor explained. Steve sighed dramatically ad got a curious look from the God of Thunder.

"I mean, I thought it was going to be serious. Thank God, it's only the flu!" He said faking a smile and holding his hand over his heart in a gesture of relief. Thor smiled and nodded. He stood to his full weight and patted Steve's shoulder.

"Son of Rogers, would you like to spar?" Thor asked with that beaming smile that he always put on. Steve nodded, thankful for the fact that the earlier topic has since passed without incident. Way to go, Steve. Nice save. But I didn't think this was going to be that hard.

* * *

"How are you feeling, Loki?" Pepper aid, bringing some of Steve's soup, the kind that Loki was so fond of. Loki only nodded and sat up, supported by Natasha, who got some much needed sleep. Pepper just petted her hair teasingly, earning a playful scowl from the assassin. The chairman redhead just laughed at her.

"The stomach pain has stopped and the nausea has become somewhat bearable." Loki informed the pair as he sipped the hot broth. It was like heaven had gone down his throat. It soothed all the pain and discomfort. He moaned in satisfaction, earning him amused looks from the pair of redheads.

"Don't judge me." Loki said without having to look at them. They laughed and smiled at the God.

"Ms. Potts, Dr. Ryan is here to see Loki." JARVIS chimed in. Loki jumped a little, apparently not used to the AI yet. Pepper smiled just a little and the God's strong curiosity. She took his bowl of soup and sat it on the dresser.

"Thank you, JARVIS. Please send him up. And try to bypass Tony and the others." She said rubbing Loki's back. "Do you need me to stay?" When Loki nodded, he grabbed onto Natasha and leaned his head on her shoulder. A hint of a smile popped up on the Russian's face. When a knock came to the door, Pepper got it.

"Hello, Ms. Potts. It's lovely to see you again. And you must be Loki?" He said turning to the God still clinging to Tasha. He had a smooth, charming Southern accent. The doctor held out his hand. "I'm Dr. Erik Ryan, but call me Erik." Loki cautiously shook the man's hand and buried himself farther into the bed. He had a giant fear of doctors. It may seem irrational but it was completely justified.

The healers in Asgard were very strange women. Despite how fast time went in Asgard, modern medicine was not one of their best industries. For as long as Loki could remember, the people of the realm would exercise everyday and eat only the healthiest of food just to stave off the inevitable. It was a fear that would be realized eventually.

The healers were known for their practice of magic, something that was feared even before Loki was brought to Asgard. Magic was practiced by the enemy and could be put in the wrong hands. And when it came to a male god who was pregnant, no healer would back down from examining him. And he just didn't want to remember the pain.

"Loki, if you are fearful of me, I will allow Mrs. Potts and Romanov to stay here. But you have to trust me. I just want to know if the baby is healthy and to give you the vitamins. Will you be fine with that?" Dr. Ryan asked, taking the god's hand and pat it to reassure him. Loki slowly sat up and leaned against the two women that had shimmied behind him. He relaxed and nodded.

Erik smiled and started his examination. He took Loki's vitals so he can have them on hand in case there was something wrong with him later on in the pregnancy. He asked about the morning sickness and his sudden craving for Nutella smothered toast (and I can get behind that). He then pulled out a bottle of vitamins and handed them to the god, who examined the label.

"Okay, I will give you some instructions. I want you to cut back of alcohol and you only can have two glasses of red wine a day in your earlier months. Later on you can have one glass of white wine a day, but when you hit the sixth month, you need to stop. I will visit you every other month until you're ready to deliver." Dr. Ryan instructed, writing his prescription down. He looked at Loki to see if he was following. When he got the sign to continue, he kept going.

"I will keep you on these vitamins until your sixth month. You take one in the morning and one at night and you need to keep hydrated. It will help control the morning sickness. Now, I'm not saying you will not get some bad spells, but you will only have a few. Do you understand?" Erik said smiling at the man. He nodded eagerly. Pepper got up to get him some water to take a pill.

"And, I know this is not my place, so I won't tell. Pepper informed me that you rather not say anything until later in the pregnancy, which I respect. But when you're ready to tell your husband, I will be there. Plus, I will need to know later if you want to learn the gender." He continued, smiling rubbing a hand up and down Loki's back.

"Thank you, Erik. You are much better than any Asgardian healer. You give me a choice and you don't tell when I need you to stay quiet." Loki said pressing a kiss to his cheek. Dr. Ryan smiled and placed a little jar of Nutella that he was hiding in his bag.

"That is nice of you to say. I take what my patients want to heart. It's important to make the pregnancy the best experience ever. Now, if you excuse me, I need to get back to the office. I have another patient waiting. Have a nice day now!" He said leaving and everyone waved him off. Loki took his pill and went to sleep, but not before a spoonful of Nutella!

**A/N: I have no idea about what pregnancies are like! I just went with what I thought was sensible. And about the Nutella thing. I am obsessed with that stuff! I put it on everything (waffles, muffins, bagels, etc.) I have a stash of it around my house! **

**And on that note, I want to thank you for reading and Reviews are always welcomed in my book :)**


	10. Chapter 10: A Time to Change

**(read for Author's Note at the bottom)**

Our Superfamily, the Avengers

Chapter 10

Dr. Ryan kept his word. Fast forward six months (surprisingly Loki never noticed that he was two months along), he was still checking in on Loki. He was making sure that he was eating properly and if he has been getting any pains or discomfort. These checkups were getting easier, but Loki's secret wasn't. He had to tell his husband eventually. And that time was now, because it was their anniversary.

"Loki, may I come in?" Dr. Ryan said asked, sticking his head into the threshold of the dining room. Thor was the first to look up. He shot the man a dangerous look, one that would have every single person in the building evacuating it. Loki just lowered his head, rubbing at his stomach. He wore bigger clothes, so that they would think that nothing was wrong. Loki always wore baggy clothing.

"What in all of Midgard told you to come in here? Can't you read mortal?" Thor's voice boomed, loudly. Loki took that as the sign to subdue his husband. He grabbed onto his arm to stop him from getting any closer to the doctor.

"No, Thor, darling. I told him to come."

"What? Loki, what possessed you to allow him here on the most important day of the year? Our most important day." Thor asked, the look of sorrow and disappointment replacing the developing anger. Loki looked to the doctor, who just nodded and sat down the folder that he had with him on the desk near the door.

"I need him to tell you something. Something that I have been hiding for too long. Doctor, may you explain?" Loki explained, a single tear falling down his porcelain cheek. He walked away from his husband and sat in a seat farther away from him.

"Sure thing. You see, Thor, I was called in by a dear friend six months ago to take a look at your husband. For those six months, I have been sneaking past other Avengers and JARVIS to keep doing exactly that. During that time, I kept a promise to him that just might save your child's life when he is born?" Erik explained, looking at Loki to make sure if he wanted to go any farther with this.

"Child? What child do you speak of?" Thor asked, startles by the news.

"The child that I am carrying. That one little piece of you and me that is actually related. Your child, Thor." Loki sobbed, standing up and walking to lean on his husband. He started to cry harshly. He knew that as soon as Thor got his wits about him, he would push Loki away and order him to kill the child. Kill the only thing that really matters right now.

"Really? You are actually carrying my child. A child of two Gods?" Thor asked, kneeling so he could look into his husband's blood hot eyes. Loki nodded and choked out a sob. Thor continued to stare and him before he kissed his forehead. Loki looked up at him in shock.

"I will always accept our child, or any child for that matter. We are already amazing with little Peter. Why not be amazing with our own?" Thor said, wrapping his husband in his arms and kissing him passionately. There was no tongue, just chaste, dry lip.

"I think I'm no longer needed here. I will see you in a month for the final ultrasound."

"Wait, doctor!" Loki stopped the man in his tracks and kissed his cheek. "You have been loyal and helpful for so long. I owe you so much for this. How would you feel having Erik as his middle name?" he asked, smiling from ear to ear.

"It would be a pleasure of mine. I left the ultrasound in the folder if you and Thor would like to see them. Have an amazing anniversary." Dr. Ryan said before departing.

Thor picked up the folder and opened it. There was a picture of a developed baby on top with "Loki and Thor's baby boy" written on it. Thor looked at Loki with amazement.

"Yes, it's a boy. And he will be a beautiful, perfect baby boy." Loki said, before kissing Thor passionately again.

`"Mr. Banner, isn't this a joyous occasion!" He heard Thor boom with Loki on his arm. He was holding his stomach ad smiling. He pulled Bruce into a gentle hug and then smiled. He whispered in his ear, "I'm pregnant. Would you like to be the godfather?" He pulled back to see the shocked man's eyes. They read a known answer.

"Of course, I would! That would be amazing! Thank you!" He screeched hugging Thor and congratulating them. He smiled 2000 watts.

It was Bruce's birthday party and they didn't have a tangible gift to give him.

Tony turned to them and asked, "What are you congratulating them for?" He looked excited to hear what they were going to say. Typical Anthony Stark. Loki stood in the center of the room and called for everyone's undivided attention.

"My husband, Thor and I would like to announce the arrival of a baby boy to the Stark Towers. I'm pregnant everyone!" Loki exclaimed, squeezing Thor's hand. No one moved. Everyone looked like a ghost had just walked through the room. Faces were pale and Fury's eye patch went wide! Everyone but Pepper, Natasha, and Bruce stood there like statues.

"That's amazing! Congratulations!" Steve shouted, finally breaking the silence. Everyone snapped out of their daze and ran towards the parents to get their hugs and kisses in. Everyone was touching Loki's stomach and marveling at how it was perfectly round and the fact that they didn't notice. It was a good day in the Stark towers.

* * *

"Okay, Loki. I need you to push when I tell you to! Okay, ready, PUSH!" Erik called from in front of Loki. Odin had caught wind of the impending birth and was in New York to see Loki. The Avengers were outside handling the situation, while Thor was holding his husband up. Pepper was by his side, helping with the birth.

"You're doing great love. He's going to be beautiful, I just know it. He has us as parents and he has the Avengers and mother as family." Thor whispered to his husband, rubbing his stomach to help with some of the pain. Loki was digging his nails into Thor's thighs and it stung horribly, but Thor could care less. He was a God for crying out loud!

"Are you sure mother will accept him?" Loki cried when Erik told him to push again. Thor nodded and kissed husband lightly on the temple, gripping him like it was the last thing he could do right now. He knew Frigga will always love Loki. In fact, she and Thor were the only people mourning his loss when he had fallen of the Bifrost to his "death."

"Loki, I only need you to push one more time so I can clean out his nose and mouth. PUSH!" the doctor screeched. Loki bore down and pushed with all his strength. Dr. Ryan hurried to clean his face and told Loki to push again. Loki pushed another time and the child finally came.

"It's a boy." Pepper said, passing the child after she had cleaned him up. He had dark black hair like his mother and green eyes that could rival an emerald any day. They were filled with laughter and innocence, something that Loki once knew himself. And now he had it again. Loki smiled, but then was interrupt when he felt a contraction.

"Oh no, here comes another!" Erik said having Loki had the first born off to Pepper. He got back into his position and told him to push again. This baby was coming faster than his twin. It all started again. The worry, the pain, all of the stress flashed through Loki's head. It was like a weight had been lifted off of him that he didn't know had existed.

"Loki, I would like you to meet the other little boy." Erik said handing the child to him. This child looked like Thor, hair blonde and features soft and proud. His eyes were as blue as the ocean.

"They are beautiful." And angelic voice said from the doorway of the room. Loki and Thor beamed when they saw their mother standing there. She hustled over to the bed to kiss every face present. "I know it might not change a thing, but I give Asgard's and my own blessings.

"That's where you are wrong mother. It does. It changes everything for the better." Thor said, pressing a kiss to her blonde curls before kissing his husband lightly on his lips. Loki looked tired so Thor got up and laid his husband gently back down. He kissed his sweat stained forehead before leaving the room. He needed to announce the news.

* * *

"I would like to introduce the eldest twin, Aiden Erik." Frigga said, handing the child to Bruce, his godfather. She kissed both of their brows before turning back to the basin that was holding the younger infant. She smiled and let him grasp one of her elegant, gentle fingers. She lifted him from the basin and held him in her arms.

"And his younger brother, Thomas Alexander." She finally announced to the godfather, Steve. Everyone cooed over the children before them.

* * *

Dear Aiden and Thomas,

Welcome to the world dearies. You have come a long way from being just a small fetus in your mother's belly and are now beautiful baby boys. I want to tell you some things about your family.

You see, the Avengers will never be a normal family (if that even exists.) When your aunts, uncles, parents, and grandparents are a part of the group of Earth's mightiest heroes, normal isn't in your DNA.

Would you care for normal? Sometimes, but that doesn't mean you don't like the way everything is now. Your cousin might be a spider and his parents might be a supersoldier and a billionaire-playboy. Your other uncles might be an archer, a secret agent, and a mean green wrecking machine.

Heck, your aunties are sassy redheads that can hold their own among men. Your grandmother is a loving Queen and will spoil you with everything. And your grandfather has an eye patch.

Your family will never be normal, darlings. But that's not always a bad thing. And this is not the end of your story.

With happiness and love,

The author, Tori

**A/N: I want to start with a thank you. Thank you for putting up with the sporatic updates and the short chapters in the beginning. I want to thank you for making this the best story I have ever written.. I'm literally crying right now, just typing this. It has been a pleasure to write this and I will continue on another story that will be connected to this one. This isn't the last time there will be a story in this 'verse.**

**Just thanks again, and give me one more final Review for old times sake.**


End file.
